I'm Cold, Senpai
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: One cold, winter night at Samezuka, Aiichirou Nitori has trouble sleeping. So his senpai keeps him warm. Harmless BROmantic fluff. K plus for mild language.


I'm Cold, Senpai

 **A/N: Here is some sleepy fluffs. This isn't really supposed to be much of a pairing ficlet. It's more of a "Bromantic", friendshippy ficlet.**

 **There is no doubt in my mind that something like this has been done before (I have a very similar one for Black Butler) Anyway. It's whatever. Everyone's version is obviously going to be different.**

* * *

Nitori couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, struggling to find a more comfortable position. He shivered, and then pulled the blanket up to his chin. Their dorm window was open, letting in the crisp winter air.

He yawned. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was exhausted. He had been studying very hard for the test he had tomorrow. He thought for sure that all the studying would wear him out enough that he'd be able to have a goodnight sleep. However, sleep was not coming to him. He let out a sigh and turned on his other side.

Suddenly, he felt a draft pass through the room. He shivered again. He was suddenly incredibly cold. The chill traveled all the way through his bones and crept its way up through his small form. He buried himself in his covers, curling up into a ball, hugging his body, freezing in his shorts and t-shirt. He had not anticipated on this night being so cold.

He continued to toss and turn, trying in his seemingly useless attempt to sleep.

The seconds turned into minutes, and soon the minutes ticked into hours. He was getting quite frustrated now. He was so exhausted, but he was way too uncomfortable and he was trembling from the frigid temperature of the dorm room. The worst part was, it was almost half-passed two AM. Ai had reached a point of such frustration...such fatigue, that tears started to sting his large blue eyes.

-xXx-

Rin awoke in the middle of the night. It was so bone-chillingly cold in the dorm that his exposed shoulders were covered with goosebumps. A tank top was not the attire to wear on such a frigid night.

He curled himself in a ball and pulled the covers up further.

"D**n it's cold!" Rin said to himself. A shudder passed through his body as he rolled over and tried to readjust himself to a more comfortable position. He closed his crimson eyes again, attempting to fall back asleep. That was when he heard a sound from the bunk above him.

Concerned, Rin called softly, "Ai!" he said in a whisper-yell, "Ai?"

Huge, teary blue eyes peered down from the top bunk. "M-matsuoka-senpai..." he squeaked.

"What the h**l's wrong? Why you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry senpai...I can't sleep. I tried, but I can't! I have a big test tomorrow and I'm freezing!"

Rin sighed, "Stop crying and come down here then."

"S-senpai...?"

"I'm cold too, Ai. If we share our body heat, we'll be warmer. And bring your blanket."

There was a short block of silence.

"Well, you coming or not?" Rin asked gruffly.

"Uhh, yes! I am," the first year scrambled up, "...I'm sorry...th-thank you Matsuoka-senpai." The small teen climbed down the ladder, dragging the blanket with him.

Rin scooted over to the wall to allow room for the gray-haired boy. Aiichirou attempted to spread the blanket out before climbing into bed next to his senpai. Once they had settled, Rin arranged the blankets over their bodies and laid down, facing the wall. The teens' backs were pressed against each other.

Nitori shifted, trying to make himself comfortable in the small bed.

"Mmm, hold still, will you?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing."

"S-" Nitori cut off. A shudder passed through the younger teen's body. He shivered. Despite the extra blankets and the extra body beside him, his small form just wasn't warming up.

"I'm cold, senpai."

Rin huffed, "Alright, here." he turned over, wrapped his muscular arms around the gray-haired teen, and pulled him close.

Aiichirou froze, blush crawling up his cheeks.

"S-senpai...?"

"It's whatever, just go to sleep."

Nitori smiled, "Th-thank you, Rin-senpai. I-I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"Whatever." Rin's deep, sleepy voice replied, "Goodnight, Ai."

"Goodnight senpai." Aiichirou relaxed in Rin's warm embrace, and then closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this was short. Meh. What did everyone think? This was merely a trial run for me to practice writing these characters. It was a test to see how well I could characterize these adorable boys. I am very new to the _Free!_ fandom, so practice is needed. **


End file.
